villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Marluxia(Adventures of Adrian)
Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, is the eleventh member of the original Organization XIII and the main antagonist of Sora's story in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories,Adventures of Adrian, and Adrian Clements World or War,Tertiary Antagonist of Kingdom Hearts 3.He wields a scythe and the power of flowers, which represent death as opposed to how they represent Cure magic in the games for all the other characters. Marluxia, along with Larxene, another Organization XIII member, schemes to overthrow Xemnas, with the help of Sora, so they can become the leaders. He was voiced by Keith Ferguson in the English dubbed version, and Tatsuya Kando in the Japanese version. ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' Lauriam, Marluxia's original self, was a Keyblade wielder seemingly chosen by Master Ava to lead the Dandelions during the First Keyblade War. He was one of the five leaders, alongside Ventus, Brain, Ephemer, and Skuld. He appeared shortly after an unknown person murdered Strelitzia, a Keyblade Wielder also chosen by Master Ava to lead the Dandelions, stole her book, and took her place amongst the leaders. Before Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days At an unknown point in time, Lauriam succumbed to darkness, turning his heart into the Grim Reaper. However, his will was so strong it left behind a Nobody, who was recruited into the Organization by Xigbar and Xaldin. ''358/2 Days'' Marluxia appears as a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and teaches Roxas a few things about fighting. ''Chain of Memories'' After the events of the first game, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are wandering a long road. In the middle of the night, a hooded Marluxia appears and leads them to Castle Oblivion. Once inside, he takes all of their memories, and puts them into cards, weakening the party. He then teaches them how to use the cards, and then leaves after giving them a card that allows then to revisit a world from their memories. As the game goes on, it is discovered that Marluxia has gotten fellow members of the Organization Axel and Larxene to help him conspire against the leader of the Organization, Xemnas. To do this, he wishes to use Naminé to twist Sora's memories, turning him into a slave of the Organization, so that the power of the Keyblade could be theirs. However, Vexen is killed by Axel after his defeat against Sora to prevent him of revealing theirs plans, Larxene is killed by Sora, Goofy and Donald, and Axel betrays him, leaving him the last person in the conspiracy. Sora makes it up to the floor with Naminé, and after a short talk Marluxia reveals himself, and demands that Naminé use her powers to crush Sora's heart, but Naminé refuses, and Marluxia cfights Szora. Sora is able to overpower him, but he then reappears and reveals that the Marluxia he fought was an illusion and flees into the highest room in the Castle, awaiting Sora with a reaper machine to help him fight. After that he fights Sora with an angel-like Nobody, which is the ultimate proof of his powers. In the end, Marluxia still falls at Sora's hands. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Marluxia's spirit remains as a special kind of Nobody, called an Absent Silhouette, and manifests itself inside the Beast's Castle in the Beast's room after Sora convinces the Beast to take back Belle and the rose from Xaldin. If Sora chooses to investigate the Silhouette, Marluxia reappears and engages Sora in a hectic rematch, but is defeated. A data replica of Marluxia also appears in the Cavern of Remembrance. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Marluxia is stated to reappear in Kingdom Hearts III as part of the real Organization, despite his attempts of overthrowing the original. His eyes are now golden, hinting that he has become a vessel of Xehanort. He encounters Sora, Donald and Goofy at the Kingdom of Corona and notes how it is interesting to see Sora again, though the trio, with their memories of Castle Oblivion wiped away, does not recognize him,He is once again killed by Sora. Adventures of Adrian He is the leader of Council of Marluxia. Category:Adrian Clements Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Revived Category:Evil Creation Category:Energy Beings Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fragmental Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Monsters Category:Multi-beings Category:Betrayed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Youtube Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Disney Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Adaptional Complete Monsters Category:Cult Leaders Category:Marluxia Members